Rita: A miracle from the sea
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: One fateful day, a VelCat killed Yakko's wife, Minerva. Years later. Will his daughter make friends with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

The Warners have moved to a harbor in San Fransisco. Yakko is the father, Wakko is the older brother, and dot is the little one. One day Dot asked, "Daddy, where's mommy? Is she ever coming home?" "Here we go again." Wakko said. "Your mother is in deep sea and no she's not coming back." Yakko explained. "I hated that day." Wakko added. "What happened?" Dot asked. "Mom, was taken been a VelCat and never returned." Wakko told starting to cry. "And VelCats are the evilists things! I'll shoot one if I see one. Oh, and your mother's name was Minerva incase you ask." Yakk said. "Where do VelCats live?" Dot asked. "WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP WOMAN!" Wakko shouted. "VelCats are migrating here this spring. They live in deep water like the harbor." Yakko said. "Oh, I'm done now." Dot finished. "Thanl you." Wakko prayed. Dot went outside and looked into the water. "I wonder what a VelCat looks like?" she asked herself. "Now if they're monsters they most have fangs. And if it has the word cat in it the must look like cats." Dot told herself. Dot looked way in the water next to the dock. She saw something...something bubbling to the suface...


	2. The VelCat

"Kitty?" Dot asked confused. The cat just sniffed her."Wait, you're a VelCat aren't you?" the cat did a back flip. "You're cute ANd cool! I think I'll call you...Rita." Dot deicded. "Dot Warner!" Yakko called. Rita stared and left. "What was that?" Yakko asked. "What was what?" Dot faked. "Don't act stupid you were playing with something out there." Wakko stated. "WAS NOT!" Dot argued."Well stay inside." Wakko added. Dot pouted. "What was out there. I just wanna make sure you're safe." Yakko said. "I'm fine and sometimes my life is none of ya business!" Dot hollored. She ran back outside to see ife VelCat had left. It did. But she didn't know it was coming back. "Stupid people. They say something this nice and cute killed my mother. I bet I didn't even have a mother." Dot said to herself, than she started to cry.


	3. MisHaps

The next morning Dot was really happy that Yakko had to do errands and Wakko was watching for seagules and canoeing. Dot put her bathing suit on. "haha! What on eath do you think you're doing?" Wakko asked. "None ya business!" Dot replied. "YOu're not gonna jump in the water are you?" Wakko made sure. "Maybe I am and maybe I ain't." Dot said sassy like and looked in the water. Wakko strugged and went back to his business. "Boys, go fig." Dot told herself.

"Rita!" she called. "Stop calling the water Rita," Wakko said getting annoyed. "Be quit you twit." Dot replied."Rita!" But there was no answer...until Wakko went back in the house. "Merl" Rita purred. "Why do they say you're dangerous?" Dot asked her. Dot held her hand out and Rita gently got up to put her small fangs on it. "Oh," Dot said feeling a little whole of blood on her hand. "Can you come out of the water that much?" Dot asked. Rita hissed as Yakko came near the doc than Rita ducked back to the water.

"Stay away from the doc!" Yakko reminded. "She has medical problems." Wakko said. "She's calling the water Rita." he continued. Yakko felt shocked. "Don't talk about her." He said. Dot felt pitty for her father. "What's wrong?" Dot asked. But Yakko already went inside and wrote in his journal.

_Dear, Mathew (the journal)_

_My brave but doopey son said my beautiful daughter was calling the water Rita. I got very disappointed because Rita jumped off a bridge when she couldn't find a home in California OR Washington. No one even found her body after that. Is it possible that Rita was alive? Or is it possible my daughter can somehow see her spirit? How and no. I just hope it doesn't happen. I'll talk to Dot and write back to you later._

_Sincerly,_

_ Yakko Warner_

_P.S. I wonder what did happen to Rita?_


	4. More Mishaps

"Dot!" Yakko called. "It's agood thing you came out here! Where have you been!" Wakko yelled shaking his father panting. "Calm down, calm down." Yakko told him. "How can you calm down when something just dragged Dot in the water!" Wakko paniced in question. "Oh no, not again!" Yakko hoped. He ran to the water searching for something. He put in a scuba tank and dove down. "Does this mean I have to go to?" Wakko asked himself. He jumped in a boat and headed for his father.

Meanwhile, Dot was having a fond time watching her new friend do tricks. "Wait til my dad finds out he's protecting me from something that's not even dangerous." Dot said to the creature. It sounded like the VelCat began to giggle. Dot looked up and saw a flash. Than Rita started constant hissing and swam up more. Wakko's boat was coming. Oh no! All Dot and Wakko heard now was a big chomp sound and before anyone knew it, gas was leaking in the water. "Oh come on!" Wakko groaned.

"Did you do that Rita?" Dot asked. "Meow Meow Meow (I had to)." The cat explained. Rita dragged Dot to somewhere safe near the doc than left. Shortly after Rita left Yakko got up on the surface to see his daughter kept giggling. "What's so funny?" Yakko demanded. "Besides the fact you're covered in seaweed is that you doin't know what you're dealing with." Dot replied. Yakko wiped the seaweed off of him and asked, "What do you mean I don't know what I'm dealing with?"

"I mean, VelCats aren't mean, you onlythink so." Yakko mind was shocked. "You mean that's what you've been loitering with?" He asked. The child nodded so Yakko grabbed her by the arm and talk her inside.


	5. Explanations

"I can't believe this this!" Yakko shouted. "But I can do or make friends whenever I want or who ever I want with!" Dot yelled back. "You don't understand, that thing can be planning on eating you any minute, that or killing you." Yakko explained. "Now how long of you been with this thing?" he continued. "About three days." Dot replied. Yakko slapped his forehead. "Is it also the reason our boat made a smash?" Wakko came in. "Yeah," Dot said.

"And also, why did you call it Rita?" Yakko added. "Because it looked exactly like the Rita you showed me in the picture book with that dog. Yakko had a sad look on his face. He sat down and dug his head between his knees. "Dad, what's wrong?" Wakko and Dot asked. Yakko didn't answer. He only looked up at his children and looked like he was gonna cry. "Dad, don't be that way. Dad? Dad! Oh! Rita why did you have to go!" Wakko cried. "Come on boys, men don't cry." Dot tried to cheer them up. "Wait,I got an idea. There's no way that can be Rita because that Rita I named looked like her BUT had small fangs!" She continued with a smile.

"So Rita really is dead." Yakko said sadly. "Dad, that's not her point. She's saying there's a good chance that that might be Rita's daughter, right Dot?" Wakko said getting happier. Wakko took Dot by the arm to come outside. Yakko just watched as they closed the door and he was left.


	6. The Meeting Of Rita

Wakko and Dot peeked into the water. "Rita!" They called. Than there were bubbles coming to the surface. "Merw!" Rita said greetingly. Wakko cautiously tried to put his hand near the cat when he asked his sister, "She won't bite me will she?" "Not at all." Dot assured. The VelCat purred in contentness. "merw merw mearw merw merw? (This is your bro huh?)" Rita asked Dot. "Merw (yes)" Dot replied. You see, Dot now learned how to speak VelCat. Rita started hissing and hissing, soon she throw up some sea weed. "What's wrong girl?" Dot asked. The siblings looked behind and saw their father. "It's ok girl." Yakko reassured the creature. He through the cat some chocolate. "I thought cats will die if they eat chocolate." Wakko reminded. "Not VelCats" Yakko answered.

"So this is it?" He asked his children. They nodded not saying anything because they were worried their father might yell at them again. "Yep, that's Rita's." Yakko added. "How do you know?" Wakko asked. "Because the fact that it has an outlined lightning sign on it's shoulder." Yakko replied. "So Rita never died." He reminded his self. Wakko and Dot nodded cheerfully. "But where is she?" Dot asked. "Who knows." Yakko said. "Merw! (I knows!)" Rita said. The trio laughed. "Um...Dot...because of my last memory and the death of your mother...I need to talk to you in your room." Yakko said disoppointed. Wakko and Rita shrugged to eachtoher.


	7. Good Byes May Seem Forever

"Dot I'm sorry," Yakko told his daughter. "But, we can't have Rita II. It's possible her mom killed yours and I don't want that to happen to one of us." He continued starting to get depressed. "But Rita didn't do anything!" Dot said getting watery eyed. "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to let her go." Yakko added. Meanwhile, Wakko was looking out the window and saw Dot running out crying so she can spend time with Rita. "Good byes may seem forever, but you'll always be friends. Good byes my seem forever, but she'll b ewith you til end." Wakko told his sister. "It's not fare!" Dot yelled. "Well, she was gonna migrate anyway. Which remines me where can the others be? And we can also get another cat." Wakko said calmly. "Wakko, you don't understand. Rita's something special. It's hard to let something you love go." Dot said starting to cry.

"Merw merw merw merw merwmerw merw merw merw merw (I'll always remember you when I leave)" Rita said. "Good byes do seem forever." Dot whispered. "You made her feel very welcome but that things mother really killedyours!" Yakko came in. "Than I'll let her go if I really have to. But, I love her." Dot finished.


	8. A New Friend Love at First Sight

When Dot gave her last goodbye to Rita something pointy was coming toward her. "Rita watch out!" Dot shouted. But it wa sto late, Rita was already dragged down but shortly came up with something else. "That is not what I think it is." Wakko said trying not to believe anything. Yes, it was his never ending nightmare, another VelCat. But this time, it was an Eygptian Mau breed. "IT's lovely and it seems like springs around breeding session." Yakko reminded.

"You mean it's love at first sight?" Dot said excitedly. "I'm afraid so." Yakko said. "Yay! You better watch out for her." Dot told the Mau. Rita and now with the Eygptian Mau, Kiko, they splashed away happily.

"Maybe, goodbyes don't seem forever as long as you know who you're with." Dot told her father and brother. "Atleast me know what happened to Rita, she's not dead, and Rita II is happy and alive and never killed anybody." Wakko said happily. "Yeah, but what about the incodent with my wife..."


End file.
